


Demesne

by merlypops



Series: Beautiful Words - 5SOS Stories [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, No Angst, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Michael remembers wondering vaguely when the tables had turned so much because he was pretty sure this had all stemmed from him being jealous but now Luke was riding Michael like there was no tomorrow and Michael remembers Luke sucking at his neck and feeling like he was going to die.'</p><p>
  <b>Luke is teasing Michael during a show and Michael tries to show Luke who's calling the shots, except it doesn't exactly turn out that way.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demesne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badtemperblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtemperblue/gifts).



> This is just terrible Muke smut for Ida and I'm sorry, okay?  
> But still, no angst! Eyyyy! (Yeah, I know. I was shocked too.)  
> This is what they looked like in the fic: http://www.neontommy.com/news/2014/09/5-seconds-summer-house-blues-review  
> Also like this gif will make sense (and really, who could BLAME Mikey for getting jealous of this): http://merlypops.tumblr.com/post/99644298162  
> Enjoy I hope!

**demesne**

_dominion, territory_

 

Michael Clifford remembers how he had kind of _always_ got jealous really easily.

He remembers how, when they were kids, he used to get jealous when other people wanted to be friends with Calum Hood because Calum was _his best friend_ , damnit, and no one else was allowed to play with him! (Michael remembers how he had to stop behaving like that eventually because when he had got jealous of _Mali_ , Calum had tipped his chocolate milk all over Michael’s head and told him to stop being an idiot.)

Michael remembers how he used to get really grumpy and probably more than a bit possessive when people wanted to _share_ Calum – oh, the _nerve_ of it all! – and Michael remembers how it was _Luke Hemmings_ that made him more cross than everyone else put together.

Michael remembers when that changed.

He remembers when he decided to _stop_ being cross with Luke all the time – but it was only because Calum had asked Michael nicely and most definitely _not_ because Michael was beginning to develop a crush on Luke or anything, _nope_ , no way on earth, not a _chance_ (except he really kind of _had_ ) – and how he started talking to him instead.

Michael remembers how that was maybe the best thing he’d ever done – and he’s not even talking about the _band_ (although, let’s face it, that fucking _rocked_ because it meant that Michael got to hang out with awesome people like _Jack-Motherfucking-Barakat_ and be friends with amazing guys like Ashton Irwin and the guys from One Direction so, yeah, maybe that was pretty fucking rad too).

No, Michael remembers how it was probably the best thing he’d ever done because he and Luke fell in _love_ with each other.

(Michael still thinks Luke’s crazy _now_ for having such shockingly low standards but Luke won’t hear a word against his boyfriend. Michael thinks it’s actually kind of cute. Then again, he thinks _everything_ about Luke is kind of cute so… yeah… Basically Michael feels all loved up now, a mere _husk_ of his former self, and he thinks it’s actually a bit sickening but there’s nothing he can do about it now so. Whatever.)

Michael remembers how, for the most part, he stopped being jealous of other people wanting to be friends with _his_ friends and how he was actually pretty adult about the whole thing. (He knows. _He_ was shocked too.)

Michael remembers how very _occasionally_ he’d still get a little bit jealous, a bit insecure and clingy and maybe even kind of grumpy, but he _also_ remembers how all it would take was Luke kissing him on the cheek and saying: “I love _you_ , you idiot” for Michael to realise that he was being stupid because, really, was there _any_ point in being jealous of fans who only got to _look_ at Luke when Michael got to _hold_ him?

(Michael remembers guessing that the answer there would have to be a resounding **no** , even if it _wasn’t_ always simple.)

*

Michael remembers how it wasn’t at _all_ easy not to be jealous when they were playing at the House of Blues in Los Angeles.

Michael remembers how _good_ Luke looked that night, dressed all in black with his hair a little flatter than usual as it fought to escape its quiff. Michael remembers how fucking _hot_ Luke looked under the lights – in more ways than one – and Michael remembers how his own Metallica singlet was clinging to him as his red hair stuck to his forehead.

Michael remembers swallowing convulsively as Luke threw his head back when he hit a particularly difficult note, and Michael remembers thinking: “ _Uh oh, distraction, distraction, no one wants to see your boner onstage, distract yourself **now**!_ ” and he remembers how Calum was closest and so Michael stole some of his spare plectrums and threw a couple into the crowd, and Michael remembers how that was _mostly_ enough except that there were still _so_ many people gazing at Luke like they wanted to fuck his brains out or something and that was _Michael’s_ job, goddamnit! He wasn’t going to share!

Michael remembers how they stopped between songs to let Ashton talk to the crowd and Michael remembers how, when Luke turned his back on the crowd to take a sip of water, he winked at Michael. He fucking _winked_ at him!

Michael remembers being _shocked_ at the audacity of that. (Shocked but _more_ than a little bit turned on.) Michael remembers not being _entirely_ certain if he wanted to hit Luke or kiss him then so he settled for glowering a bit, trying _hard_ not to smirk, and he remembers how he focused on checking that his guitar was still in tune instead of looking at the fucking knowing _grin_ on Luke’s face.

Michael remembers how they took a three minute break before ‘ _What I Like About You_ ’.

He remembers how Calum and Ashton conveniently disappeared when they left the stage to find water or go to the bathroom. Michael remembers how Luke looked at Michael with his pupils blown wide and did absolutely _nothing_ to prevent Michael from pinning him against a wall in the first abandoned corridor they came to.

Michael remembers how fucking _hard_ Luke felt against his leg and he remembers not _quite_ having the heart to grind against Luke then, no matter _how_ much he wanted to, because he’d just heard someone shout: “ _Two minutes_!” and Michael knew that was nowhere _near_ enough time to do what he wanted to do to Luke right now.

Michael remembers how he settled for pulling Luke’s t-shirt aside roughly and pressing a bruising kiss to the soft, pale skin covering Luke’s collarbone. Michael remembers how he sucked hard at it and the way Luke whined as his hips jerked forwards to collide with Michael’s, and Michael remembers how he whimpered despite himself and thought: ‘ _This is_ not _my finest hour_.’

Michael remembers how Luke clung to him and kissed him hard, wet and messy with _far_ too much desperation, and Michael remembers how fucking _wrecked_ he sounded when he pulled away and mumbled: “ _Don’t fucking tease me_ ” before he pulled Luke back towards the stage by the hand.

Michael remembers how he was _really_ fucking lucky he had his guitar with him because it was pretty damn good at hiding his raging boner.

Michael remembers how that didn’t really make him feel better though.

He remembers how he was so hard by the end of their set that he _hurt_.

*

Michael remembers ignoring whatever sly comments Calum and Ashton made when Michael and Luke walked right on past the dressing room, remembers simply flipping them the finger before he took Luke’s hand as they turned the corner.

Michael remembers how the sounds of Calum and Ashton’s raucous laughter as they messed around in the dressing room – still high on adrenaline – slowly began to fade as Michael turned _another_ corner and hesitated, looking around.

He remembers how Luke came to a stop behind him and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, resting his chin on the older boy’s shoulder. “What are we doing, Mikey?” Luke had asked and Michael remembers _knowing_ that he wasn’t imagining the hint of desperation in Luke’s voice as he ground down subtly against Michael’s arse.

“I’m looking for somewhere private we can fuck, Luke,” Michael remembers saying conversationally, and he remembers the satisfaction he felt when Luke made this small choking noise because that was _exactly_ how Michael had felt onstage in front of all those people.

(Michael remembers how that was an accurate description too because, sure, most of the time they didn’t actually _like_ to call it ‘ _fucking_ ’. Luke was a romantic at heart and Michael could certainly see the appeal of that, so they called it dreamy things like ‘ _make passionate love_ ’ with only the smallest smirks, but Michael remembers how, right then, there was no time for making love. Luke had been teasing him all evening and they were going to _fuck_ , damnit, unless Luke didn’t want to and did that cute pouty thing that made Michael _melt_. Then they’d probably just go back to the tour bus and eat cookies in bed together which, sure, wasn’t exactly _wanking_ but Michael would take it. For Luke, he’d do anything.)

“Hurry up then!” Luke had gasped and Michael remembers the grin that touched his lips when Luke’s voice cracked. Michael remembers beginning to lead Luke down the corridor again then and he remembers how Luke stumbled and how Michael tried _really_ hard not to laugh and how they both ended up giggling like school children anyway as they made their way down a corridor with no lights on and found an unlocked door at the end.

Michael remembers how it was some sort of caretaker’s cupboard at first glance and how he sent them a silent apology because they were probably going to make a really _massive_ fucking mess any second now.

Michael remembers how dark it was in the cupboard once they shut the door and how it took them a moment to find each other’s lips in the darkness. He remembers how Luke tripped over what _felt_ like a hoover at one point and how he kind of _fell_ into Michael’s arms, and the older boy remembers how he _really_ wanted to think of a witty comment but was distracted when Luke pressed a kiss to his lips and groaned when Michael licked into his mouth.

Michael remembers how Luke was still _just_ as hard as Michael was – so hard it fucking _hurt_ – and Michael remembers how Luke reached down with scrabbling hands and gripped Michael’s length through the rough denim of his jeans. (Michael remembers how his knees decidedly did _not_ buckle then or the way Luke was most definitely _not_ the only thing keeping him upright.)

Michael remembers the way Luke fucking _moaned_ when Michael said: “You’re _gagging_ for it, aren’t you, sweetheart?” and the way Luke whimpered out: “Yes, Mikey, _please_. Let me…” and Michael remembers how it was _so_ hard not to give in and let Luke but he had other ideas for the way their evening was going to go.

“Sorry, Lukey. Not right now,” Michael had said and he remembers just _knowing_ that Luke was pouting without even being able to _see_ him. “Maybe later if you like.” (Michael remembers how he felt Luke’s smile against his lips as he surged in for a kiss once more, and Michael remembers how fucking _happy_ that made him because his boyfriend was the best thing in the entire _world_.)

“I was actually thinking of something else…” Michael had said and he remembers how Luke made a small noise of anticipation as Michael’s hands slid down his back to squeeze his arse. Michael remembers Luke’s breathy: “ _Oh god, yes, please_ ” and the way Michael felt around for something he could bend Luke over and found a crate to use (while _really_ hoping that there was nothing super important being stored inside. Just in case.)

Michael remembers hearing the rustle of fabric as Luke pulled his jeans and pants off, and Michael remembers how _hot_ Luke’s skin felt when he reached out for him. Michael remembers how he knelt down in the dark behind Luke and spread him further apart, his thumbs gently stroking the soft skin there as Luke whined at the cool air.

Michael remembers how his eyes were slowly beginning to adjust to the darkness, and he remembers how he could see the white of Luke’s skin as he blew softly against Luke’s hole. Michael remembers the satisfaction he felt when Luke clenched down around nothing and gripped the edge of the crate tighter, and Michael remembers when he got bored of teasing.

He remembers Luke’s intake of breath and his whimper, muffled in the crook of his arm as Luke buried his face in his elbow, when Michael leant close and licked gently as Luke’s familiar musky taste washed over his tongue. Michael remembers how Luke tensed up and the groan that escaped him because he fucking _loved_ seeing Luke like this, felt a bit like maybe this should be _weird_ except that it just _wasn’t_ because it was _Luke_ and Michael would do anything for him.

“ _More,_ ” Michael remembers Luke choking out when Michael pulled back again, smirking slightly. He remembers how Luke tried to pout at him again but how it was _ruined_ when Michael leant forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to his hole before circling his tongue around the rim again. Michael remembers how Luke moaned and rocked his hips back as Michael pushed his tongue into Luke’s entrance, and he remembers saying: “You gonna cum for me, baby boy?” and the way Luke gasped out: “ _Yes_ , Mikey, _fuck_!”

Michael remembers whispering: “Don’t fret, princess. I’m gonna take care of you” hotly against Luke and he remembers how he gently pushed the tip of his tongue through the ring of muscles, making Luke moan louder as he pushed back against Michael’s face a little. Michael remembers how his: “You like this, baby?” was met with only whines, and Michael remembers how he hummed then as he worked his tongue into Luke, remembers the way the vibrations made Luke groan as he got even harder.

Michael remembers pulling back a little as he breathed heavily, adjusting himself in his pants because he was seriously going to last all of five _seconds_ if they didn’t hurry things along soon. Michael remembers how Luke whined at the loss of contact and the low chuckle that escaped the older boy as he asked: “You ready for my fingers now, sweetheart?”

Michael remembers how Luke’s only answer was a tiny sound which _might_ have been a sob, and Michael remembers how he stopped teasing then because Luke might have been purposefully turning him on earlier onstage but, hell, Michael didn’t want him to be _crying_ because he was so desperate. (Michael remembers how he felt like a total dick when Luke gave this helpless little whimper then and he remembers making a mental note to buy Luke some chocolate and a new penguin cuddly toy soon, because his boyfriend was cute as fuck and Michael felt shitty now.)

“You’re doing so good for me, princess. I love you so much,” Michael remembers promising as he dug around in his pocket for the lube – and honestly, Michael flat-out _refuses_ to be judged for this. Luke has jumped him on far too many occasions and Michael will absolutely _not_ be caught without lube because that might mean no sex and it would be a sad, _sad_ day for everyone involved (still only Luke and Michael but whatever) if they had to stop because of something so _easily_ prevented.

Michael remembers how he gave Luke one last lick before he replaced his tongue with one finger covered in lube. He remembers how Luke squirmed at the cold feeling even as he pushed back further, taking all of it in. Michael remembers how hot and tight Luke felt around him, remembers how he’d only thrust it in a couple of times before Luke was begging for another, and then another after that.

Michael remembers how his fingertips barely grazed against Luke’s prostate but how his boyfriend still cried out, jolting and begging for Michael to “ _please just fuck me_!” as he withdrew his fingers carefully. Michael remembers how he was so hard he _hurt_ now, remembers how the tip of his cock was already leaking as he shimmied out of his skinny jeans and boxers with difficulty – he remembers being desperately grateful that Luke hadn’t seen _that_ – and knelt back down behind Luke again, drizzling some of the lube onto his hand and fisting himself a few times until he was properly covered.

“You ready, princess?” Michael remembers breathing as he leant forwards, pressing gentle kisses to the warm, pale skin of Luke’s shoulder from where his vest had slipped down a little. Michael remembers how Luke twisted back awkwardly to kiss him and Michael remembers groaning with frustration because he wasn’t _quite_ close enough.

He remembers how Luke sighed irritably too, despite how wet his eyes still looked, and Michael remembers how Luke pushed him down so that he was sitting with his back pressed against the wall behind him. He remembers how Luke squatted down over him awkwardly and Michael remembers how his breath caught in his throat when he realised what Luke had in mind. (And Michael remembers how he decidedly did not whimper then. _Nope_. Not even a tiny bit.)

Michael remembers choking out a slightly desperate sounding: “You gonna ride me, Lukey?” and he remembers how Luke’s expression was a mixture of lust and determination as he lined himself up, sank the _entire_ way down – Michael had moaned _so_ loudly then that he would probably _never_ live it down – and pulled Michael forwards into a hungry kiss as he licked hotly into the older boy’s mouth.

Michael remembers wondering vaguely when the tables had turned so much because he was _pretty_ sure this had all stemmed from _him_ being jealous but now Luke was riding Michael like there was no tomorrow and Michael remembers Luke sucking at his neck and feeling like he was going to _die_.

“Oh my god, oh my _god_ ,” Michael remembers definitely _not_ gasping. (Okay, _fine_ , but his voice definitely _didn’t_ crack multiple times during that sentence. (Spoiler alert: Yes, it did).) “Oh my _g-god_ , Lukey, oh my fucking _god_!”

“Feel so _good_ , Mikey,” Michael remembers Luke breathing into his ear as he sped up, raising himself so much that Michael was almost _out_ before he slammed down with all his strength, making them both groan. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so _big_.”

Michael remembers how he tried to make a stupid comment about the ‘ _Cliffoconda_ ’ then but how it simply wouldn’t come out because, _fuck_ , Luke had just done this weird rolling movement with his hips and Michael was rapidly coming undone.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael had gasped out, reaching blindly for Luke’s dick and pumping it in his fist a few times. Michael remembers how Luke groaned _really_ loudly then and began to thrust up into it, even as he sank down even lower after.

Michael remembers being _extremely_ certain that he wasn’t going to last much longer as Luke bit at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, and Michael remembers becoming aware of the fact that he was gripping Luke’s hips so tightly it was probably going to leave _bruises_ , and he remembers how Luke didn’t seem to care about any of it.

Michael remembers when Luke pressed a hard, bruising kiss to Michael’s lips then before he pulled back a little, still continuing to rise and fall on Michael’s dick like it meant everything to him. “You don’t have to be jealous, Mikey,” Michael remembers Luke gasping out as he moved his hands from Michael’s shoulders to wrap his arms around his neck instead. “I _love_ you. I’m yours. You’re mine. I’m yours.”

Michael remembers groaning then because Luke really _was_ the most perfect thing in the world, and this only confirmed it, and he remembers how Luke gasped out a: “ _Please_ , Mikey, fucking – _Ah_!” because Michael had just started to bring his hips up to meet Luke’s as he tightened his fist around Luke’s aching cock and their orgasms were imminent, mere _seconds_ away, and they couldn’t last any longer.

Michael remembers how the stars Luke made him see were almost as bright as his boyfriend’s eyes.

*

“I’m sorry for getting so jealous,” Michael remembers saying in a small voice afterwards, his eyes a little wide, like he couldn’t _quite_ believe what had just happened, even though they’d done it hundreds of times before.

Michael remembers how Luke was still panting on the floor beside him, even _more_ sweaty now and in desperate need of a shower as Michael shakily stroked Luke’s blond hair away from his forehead.

“That’s okay, Mikey,” Michael remembers Luke gasping breathlessly as he smirked slightly. “I’m fucking _sexy_ so I can’t really blame you for wanting to keep me to yourself.”

Michael remembers how he had let out a short bark of surprised laughter then as he shook his head ruefully and got to his feet, searching for his clothes so that he could get dressed. Michael remembers how Luke began to do the same thing, all the while cursing Michael because they couldn’t find the light switch and his pants had been flung _somewhere_ to this side of the room (probably). “I was going to say ‘ _Don’t flatter yourself, Hemmings_ ’ but that’s actually pretty true.”

“Oh my god, Michael! I was _joking_!” Luke had exclaimed, apparently mortified. “What if someone heard that and thinks I’m really big-headed? Oh my god, that’s _awful_!”

“ _Luke_!” Michael remembers interrupting with another bout of laughter. “Who the _fuck_ is around to hear us talking? And actually, now that I think about it, I’m pretty fucking _glad_ no one heard us talking because that would _also_ mean that they heard us fucking and _some things_ , dear Lukey, are better left private.”

Michael remembers how Luke smiled at that and rolled his eyes before they finished dressing and he linked arms with Michael – he remembers thinking that they were both _really_ going to need a shower at some point soon, preferably together – and how the pair began to walk away, back down the dark corridor towards their dressing room which they were _really_ hoping Calum and Ashton had already departed so that they could clean up in peace.

“You know, it’s feasible that someone _could_ have been there without us knowing,” Luke had said as they walked. “Like Rita Skeeter or something, y’know? Always thinking, Mikey. _Always_.”

Michael remembers how Luke tripped over his own feet then and Michael didn’t even _bother_ telling Luke that Harry Potter wasn’t real because he couldn’t stand the pout (and was still privately clinging to the desperate hope that his Hogwarts letter had got lost in the post seven years ago) and Michael remembers kissing Luke on the head then because his boyfriend was so fucking _cute_ and Michael wouldn’t be without him for anything.

And, sure, maybe Michael _did_ still get jealous occasionally but it wasn’t the end of the world because Luke always knew _exactly_ what to do to make Michael feel better again.

Michael remembers how Luke was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed of this, you have no idea.  
> Um.... hopefully it wasn't _too_ terrible? I don't know, man. Smutty Muke doesn't always come naturally to me because I prefer fluff and angst, so I don't know. I hope this is okay though!  
>  Please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you thought!  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
